interwoven fates
by Aoyuki Hikari
Summary: sandmanX 1999 cross over. Del wants to journey to the waking world for her own adventure...but ends up in meeting something she doesn't expect and meets a hero in her eyes.


Disclaimer: Sandman is the property of Neil Gaiman and DC Comics, not mine. ^^; Please do not sue me; you will get nothing from me. This story's merely for entertainment, a product of the author's deranged mind. *chibi Sora- chan nods* X 1999 is not mine either (how I wish- but Kamui-koi is _MINE_~!!!! *evil cackle*). CLAMP owns it. This is my first attempt to create a story-please be gentle. -_-v  
  
Author's notes: For those who were aware of my alter-ego's reputation, strange I didn't make a pure anime fic as my first work, ne? Ironically, it's rather more difficult to conceptualize stories from anime and I lack ideas as of now. So there. I'll just think of something as I go along. Well- I rather have an idea cooking but still in process. And I'm still not sure if I'm capable to write anything. -_-; Please review! I'll accept anything- criticisms, comments, suggestions, flame mail (o_O; hopefully, none), fan mail (haha.wishful thinking~!)-- whatever. Except indecent proposals. _; Thank you!  
  
This is for- My brother, Morpheus the Corinthian Fides Leng-chan Yue no Miko Damned Caeli.  
  
Interwoven Fates By Sora-chan  
  
Chapter 1- The Garden of the Realm of Dreaming  
"My Lord?"  
  
Lucien approached his silent master tentatively, hesitant to disturb his contemplation. But the Dream Lord had already turned, his normally passive face politely inquiring.  
  
"You wished to tell me something, Lucien?"  
  
Lucien cleared his throat nervously. "Y-yes, my Lord." He faltered then thought it best to drive straight to the point. "You have visitors, my Lord."  
  
Morpheus, the Lord of the Dreaming- also known as Dream, the third of the Endless- returned his gaze at the flowers that bloomed on the huge tree at the center of the garden. "I believe I had told you I will see no visitors today." Lucien nodded. "I am well aware of that, sir. But they are rather persistent to see you. I do not think I am capable to prevent them in any way. They await at the main hall as we speak, sir." He gestured to the arched doorway.  
  
Dream sighed and reluctantly followed his manservant wearily. "I see. Very well. And who are they, Lucien?"  
  
"We are," a feminine voice replied before Lucien could speak. They whirled around and saw a dark, unruly head appeared from behind the tree trunk followed by a half-bald, half-multicolored head who peered behind the back of the slender girl in black. "Hello, Dream." The Lady Death, the second of the Endless, greeted her younger brother cheerily. She was wearing her usual carefree get-up-- black halter top, black leather pants and shiny black boots complimenting her pale complexion. Numerous silver accessories studded her ears. But the most striking of all is her bubbly attitude and her beautiful face. Lady Delirium, the youngest of the Endless, waved shyly, a huge green bubble gum stuck on her hair.  
  
"Lady Death! Lady Delirium!" the astonished manservant sputtered. "I had thought-- How did you-?" He shot a confused look at the arched door and the two ladies approaching their side.  
  
"Hi, Lucien. Sorry we didn't follow your instructions to stay at the main hall." Death smiled contritely at the bewildered majordomo of the castle. "I am responsible. I asked Del to use her illusions and followed you where he is." She jerked her head at the direction of Dream.  
  
Delirium grinned sheepishly at Lucien. "SoOoRryY.I DidN't MeAn tO uPsEt yOu. We hAvE tO FiNd dReAm."  
  
Lucien smiled benignly at Delirium. "You have not upset me, Lady Delirium," he assured the youngest Endless. He turned to the elder Endless. "There is no need to apologize, my Lady. I trust you are well and you have enjoyed your book?"  
  
Death nodded gaily and fished out a book from behind the bushes. She held it out to Lucien. "Thanks for this one. Do you mind if I borrow another one?" She smiled candidly, which the old retainer of the castle found absolutely endearing.  
  
"It is my pleasure to serve you, my Lady." He bowed as he took the book from her hands. "I would be glad to oblige you my Lady." He looked at the oddly subdued Delirium genially. "And how are you today, Lady Delirium?"  
  
"Fine, Lucien," she replied quietly.  
  
Lucien gave her a quizzical look but chose not to inquire further. He said politely, "If you would excuse me, my Ladies, my Lord, I would bring out refreshments, then. By your leave, my Lord?" He glanced at the still silent Dream who nodded his assent.  
  
"Thank you, Lucien," Death murmured as she glanced at her brooding younger brother.  
  
"My sisters, this is a surprising visit," Dream finally spoke when Lucien had gone. "May I ask what brings you here in my realm?"  
  
"For a visit- what else?" Death laughed teasingly at her taciturn younger brother. Delirium merely smiled distractedly at Dream as she began pricking the different shapes of soap bubbles she created and turned them to butterflies. Dream studied his youngest sibling curiously. Normally, Delirium constantly blabbers about anything and about nothing. She is usually exasperatingly vibrant. Now, she seemed to be rather restless and anxious. He began to be worried then noticed that although Death was normally very perky, there was a certain strain on her. He began have a suspicion. What are these two up to? And why are they together?  
  
Death noticed her younger brother observing Delirium rather closely. "Is something the matter, Dream?" She asked, her fingers toying her ankh.  
  
"I was merely concerned of our youngest sister's state. She doesn't seem." He searched for a good term to phrase the strange phenomenon on Delirium. "Satisfactory."  
  
"Mmm.what do you mean?" She cocked one dark brow up inquiringly.  
  
"She isn't what you'll see normal, my sister. Delirium is the embodiment of a world that has gone upside-down, inside-out yet she acts now like our sister Despair would."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Her voice held amusement but is strangely guarded.  
  
Dream gave her an exasperated look. "Do I need to spell that out, sister? I am sure you already know why."  
  
Death gave a lopsided, half-guilty smirk. "I thought you'll never notice then," she muttered. She sat down and went straight to the point. "It's like this, Dream. Del wants to go to the World of Waking."  
  
"She can go there as she pleases, can she not?" He pointed out. "I do not see why I am needed to be asked."  
  
"There's every need, Dream."  
  
Death and Dream looked up to see Delirium walking up to them. Her mismatched eyes were blue. Her manner of speaking was also straightforward.  
  
"Why is that so then, Delirium?" Dream asked imperiously. Delirium faltered then spoke up again, this time reverting to her normal mode of speaking. "bUt dReAm, iT iSn'T LiKe tHaT. UuHh... I NeEd yOuR hElP tO gEt tHeRe..." She paused uncertainly, her mismatched eyes sought Death's assuring ones. She nodded for her to go on.  
  
Delirium breathed in deeply, her mismatched blue and green eyes meeting the dark pools of eyes of Dream squarely.  
  
"I wAnT tO bE iN a dReAm," she finally blurted out.  
  
There was a lengthy silence.  
  
Finally, Dream spoke.  
  
"No."  
  
"bUt-"  
  
"I said no. And I mean it." Dream rose in his full height, his dark eyes glinting and tall frame forbidding as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"WhY nOt?!" Delirium's voice was high with dismay. Death did not speak. She appeared to be studying the brightly-colored butterfly flitting across the bushes. Delirium turned to her elder sister in appeal. "pLeAsE mAkE hIm sAy YeS, DeAtH.pLeAsE?" Her mismatched eyes were filled with tears. "i'lL gIvE yOu mY bEsT cOLoReD FiShIeS, I pRoMiSe!"  
  
Death smiled tenderly at her youngest sister, ruffling her multi-colored curls affectionately. "Don't worry," she whispered. "I'll handle this." She winked at her. Delirium blinked then brightened visibly.  
  
Dream observed his two sisters with half-amusement and half-annoyance. He knew that his sisters are up to some mischief but he knew that despite their capers, he can't really refuse them.  
  
"My sister," Dream's dark eyes glinted. "I can not believe you are condoning Delirium's wish to go to the World of the Waking. In a dream, at that."  
  
She cocked her head to one side, "I see nothing wrong with it. Del might find some interesting things in the Waking. It might do her good."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
Author's notes: So sorry!!! *bows* I suck in doing narratives! T___T Please review! Many thanks Dhamphir for reviewing "Endless Night". ^_^ Your comments were greatly appreciated. 


End file.
